My Deja Vu My Deja Vu
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and nine: His last days before coming to Glee Club were just an ordinary as the others.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

**TV Titles Cycle **- So this is Cycle 20! I wanted to do something special, so here we are! Some of you may remember a while back me asking for episode titles from tv shows. I've always found that a lot of shows have great episode titles, so this is how this cycle came to be. Each story will be inspired and titled after an episode from a different show. The influence of the episode may vary from story to story, not seeking to rely completely on it ;) You'll see...  
**Today's Show/Title:** "Scrubs" - _My Déjà Vu, My Déjà Vu_

_[A/N: A propos of nothing... It's my birthday tomorrow *flails* ;)]_

* * *

**"My Déjà Vu, My Déjà Vu"  
Will **

He wouldn't have known, in those last days before his opportunity came along, that his life was about to change. If he had… Oh, he would have counted down the days, and hours, and minutes, shed away the last bits of his old life… His whole world which had stopped having any surprise or enjoyment a long while ago… and he would have celebrated this new 'era.'

He'd realize afterward, just how much it had become plain old repetition. Get up in the morning, go to work, come home, go to bed… even the weekends, it was the same thing… pointlessness until the cycle just started up again.

It wasn't as though he was unhappy, not all the time… He had Terri, and even if their marriage wasn't perfect, they did have good times. He had loved her for years now, and he had married her, not seeing any sort of life without her… They had something together, and they wanted to expand, to grow… to become a family. It wasn't easy… wasn't happening as fast as they thought it would. The longer it took, the more it started to weigh on them… like this too was joining their routine… try, fail, try, fail…

His job… It wasn't like that. He had become a Spanish teacher because… because he was good at Spanish, and he liked the idea of passing on knowledge. And at the beginning that was enough. It was exciting, and he'd share that with his students… The problem there was that by the third year or so, the pattern was set… There wasn't much space for innovation… Even if he tried to think up new ways to teach one lesson or another, in the end it was all the same. He'd get nostalgic, more and more with the passing of time. He remembered being in high school, and before, and how thrilled he was… It was the music. He'd lost it…

He wished he could go back… He could enjoy it all again, the energy, the joy… That alone would have been something to throw a much needed curve into his day-to-day, his… ennui. But the thing he'd really want to do, if he was back there, would be to get a do-over on his future, what was now his present.

He didn't have the guts to pursue it back then… A career with his music. He'd thought about it and dreamed about it, and when the time had finally come… He'd choked. But things were different now or, really, they were all the same… perpetual déjà vu. He would have jumped at the chance.

He didn't know, that last day before he stepped up and took over Glee Club, that all his wishes were about to come true. He'd done the same he always did: wake up, work, go to bed… And then he'd woken to a brand new day.

He'd never go back; he couldn't. Now his life was so much better. There were still problems here and there, but that was life for you… He'd found his music again, and with it had returned the possibilities, the ideas… Now he knew, no matter what, they had to go for what really got their heart beating… If they didn't, then what was the point? It wasn't life. Now that he'd gotten his dream, he'd fight like hell to make sure those kids in Glee Club got to where they needed and wanted to be… Keep their hearts beating, opened to joy…

THE END

* * *

_(sorry it's a bit short, finals are a bitch...)_

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
